Burritos
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: Sirius and Hermione are hungry, but it's not entirely for burritos. MATURE! One-shot


**Fifth challenge fic finally up! YAY!**

**Story behind me choosing what I did for this one : I was assigned burritos for a challenge and it immediately brought to mind a review from SiriuslyBwitched (awesome name BTW) in which she requested me to continue and jokingly (I think) asked 'burrito night?'. Well, here you go, though it's a different story. Enjoy!**

Grimmauld Place seemed to continually smell good these days. Ever since Sirius' name was cleared and he was given an unnecessary monetary compensation for time served in Azkaban for twelve years (though how any idiot could have figured any amount of gold was worth twelve years was beyond her comprehension), he had worked on freshening up the place.

First of all, he'd called in Ministry officials to get rid of his horrid mother's portrait that was continually looming over them all. She screamed the entire time, until the fire she was thrown on effectively burned her out. He then spent a year redecorating.

When Hermione came back from her muggle college to study in wizarding society, she had been the first of the people he had invited to stay at the newly refurbished Grimmauld Place. She had been there for three years and wasn't going to be happy when she had to leave. It pained her to admit it, but there was just something about the ex-convict that got her heart going.

Now, as she walked down the stairs, she had to smile as the smell of burritos hit her nostrils. It had been a long time since they'd eaten Mexican.

"Smells good."

He shot her a grin, making her heart skip a beat, "I know. It usually does."

"Would you like some help?"

Sirius looked down at the pan of meat, then to the beans, and around all of the other ingredients, "Uh, you can help make some of these. You can make your own first, if you want."

They stood side-by-side in silence for a moment before Hermione shoved a plate holding four of the tasty treats in his face, "Here."

"Thanks."

And he walked over to the table to eat his while she made two for herself. They finished at nearly the same time. Sirius walked over and picked up the bowl of salsa, deciding that it was tasty enough to be eaten on its own. She wrinkled her nose at him, "Couldn't you at least use a tortilla?"

"Why? You're finished eating as am I and this is my food," he said stubbornly.

She knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her and damn him if it didn't work, "I'm merely stating that your manners are in the least offputting and at most, disgustingly horrid."

"I thought you liked me disgustingly horrid," he stuck his bottom lip out in an adorable pout.

She, however, didn't give in, true to form, "If you are going to continue acting like an animal, you can entertain yourself at mealtimes from now on."

Hermione turned on her heel and walked out. She'd barely gotten to the stairs before she was pulled down into his muscular arms. As she gasped in surprise, his lips were brought down to hers in a searing kiss that effectively stopped her hummingbird heart.

His gray eyes blazed with a lustful fire that sent a red flush across her skin, "Are you really going to leave me kitten?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, "Does it look like I'm leaving?"

Sirius smirked as he pushed her back into the wall. He rubbed his hard cock against her moist crotch through their clothes, causing a friction that made both people moan. While he braced his hands against the wall, he sucked on her neck as he moved. Her moans made him even harder.

"Sirius!" she shouted, pushing him away. "This will end far too quickly if you keep like that."

He chuckled, "Then I suggest we move it to more comfortable quarters."

He shifted the beautiful brunette in his arms so as to carry her bridal style up to his bedroom with which he had mercifully taken down all of his childish decorations of. Working the door open, he shuffled them both inside and laid her down delicately on the bed. He then peeled his shirt from his torso and threw it indiscriminately across the room.

She ran her hands over his chest as he crawled over to sit above her. He gripped the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head and threw it the same direction as his own. Slowly, he undid the button of her skirt and pulled it down her legs. It fell from his fingers somewhere, but he was too distracted by the beautiful creature laying shyly beneath him.

He leaned forward and kissed Hermione softly, "You're gorgeous."

"Liar," she kissed him back.

"I never lie."

Their bodies came together as they together made quick work of his trousers, her bra, his boxers, and, finally, her panties. He wasted no time thrusting himself into her, causing them both to moan. She arched her back so she pushed her full breasts into his hard chest.

He began to pump in and out of her tight body while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Hermione left soft kisses against the skin of his jaw and just below his own ear. She lightly bit into his shoulder, enough to leave a slight indent, but not enough to draw blood.

Sirius grunted and pumped a bit harder and faster. He licked her chest and sucked on her breasts.

"Oh, Sirius," she breathed as she arched again, getting a faster climax then she remembered before.

"'Mione," he moaned back. He couldn't hold back much longer. His cock was already painfully hard.

Hermione's world exploded in a shower of red and green sparks behind her eyelids and waves of pleasure hitting even her fingers and toes. Sirius caught her mouth in a kiss, biting on her tongue as he released himself into her.

He collapsed on top of her body, his head resting in the crook between her neck and shoulder, "I love you, 'Mi. I have for a long time."

She cupped his face between her tired hands and kissed his nose, "I love you too, Sirius."

**Please review. This was supposed to be longer, but I lost my train of thought halfway through.**


End file.
